A pirates lovestory
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: There were once two pirates who were the most famous and feared of all. One time they kidnapped a boy along with his friend for money. What will happen next? Romance? Hate? Betrayal? Read and find out! Warning: BL BIG WARNING: Chapter 14 contains voilance and torture!
1. Chapter 1

**Heey I'm new here so I'm reeeaaalllyyyy excited to publish one of my storys! This isn't my first story but it is the first one that I'm going to publish! So I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

There were once two pirates. They might be the most famous pirates that ever existed. Because of their amazing sword skills, loads of money, their exquisite beauty but mostly the fact that they liked the same gender. They didn't hide it like most people which was very rare for that time. These two pirates were best friends and everybody feared them. You wonder what their names were? Well I'll tell you.

The first of the two had navy-blue hair as dark as the night sky and piercing amber eyes who could look right into your soul. He always clothed himself in a black pants and plain white shirt which revealed a little bit of his muscled chest. He always wore a long black coat which reached till his knees with a collar that always stood up straight. His boots were very dark brown and reached till his knees and he always wore his sword around his waist ready to retrieve it whenever needed. This notorious pirate is none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke.

The second one had teal hair as sharp as the edge of a blade and gold-brown eyes who could even scare a lion. He wore a black pants and white shirt with puffed up sleeves. He wore a red band around his waist over the strap of his sword. His boots reached also till his knees and had the same colour as the first pirate. His clothing was quite plain but don't underestimate this pirate. His tongue could silence you within three sentences without using a single threat and he was the best at deceiving people. This pirate was none other than Kariya Masaki.

Let our story begin:

Tsurugi and Kariya were hiding inside a tree. Tsurugi looked through a telescope at two people who were sitting inside a house drinking tea. Tsurugi sighed. "That stupid pink-haired idiot is with him again." He told Kariya.

"Again?! Is he like 24/7 with him or something? Let me have a look." He snatched the telescope out of Tsurugi's hand and looked at the two. Tsurugi glared at him but Kariya shook it off. Tsurugi sighed again.

"How on earth are we going to kidnap that rich boy when that pink-haired idiot is with him all the time?" He asked in defeat.

"You know," Kariya started still looking through the telescope. "We could kidnap them both. I wouldn't mind having a little fun with him. And he probably will be worth something if he hangs out with our target all the time," he finished with a smirk. He had a point there. Rich people only hang out with other rich people. Tsurugi smirked.

"Alright deal! Do you have the chloroform?" He asked Kariya. Kariya waved a little bottle in front of Tsurugi's face. Tsurugi's smirk grew wider.

"Alright, let's go!"

With Shindou and Kirino:

Kirino was telling Shindou about his dad who had just returned from a mission to hunt the two most wanted pirates. He had failed but the trip he had made was amazing. They didn't notice the two figures outside who had jumped out of the tree and were silently walking towards the house. Suddenly they heard a loud bang and the shattering of glass. They looked towards the glass doors which were now shattered into pieces. Two figures stood in the opening smirking. The navy-haired took a step forward and drew his sword.

"Alright rich boy time to leave," he said while looking at Shindou. Shindou ran to the other side of the room and grabbed two swords and threw one of them to Kirino. Kirino swiftly caught it. Shindou glared at the pirate and raised his sword challenging him.

"Bring it," He said cold.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Please review? Oh yeah and tips/corrections or whatever are more than welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! **

**O****h and Haru-chan thanks for the advise! It was not offensive at all!**

* * *

_Shindou glared at the pirate and raised his sword challenging him. "Bring it," He said cold._

The smirk on the navy-haired pirate faded and made place for a irritated expression. He dashed towards Shindou and attacked him. Shindou parried the attack and a loud clatter of metal was heard. Meanwhile Kirino kept looking at the teal-haired pirate. The pirate just stood there nonchalantly. Finally he sighed and drew his sword.

"Look," he started. "We can do this in two ways. You can just surrender and you won't get hurt or we could do it like them."

He pointed his sword towards Shindou and Tsurugi who were fighting each other with all their might.

"I will never surrender to a filthy pirate like you!" Kirino screamed.

He didn't have much sword skills, he'd just had a few lessons from his father and he was sure he wasn't a mach for a pirate like him. But right now he didn't care, he would never surrender to a pirate! The pirate sighed.

"Whatever you want," he said and dashed towards Kirino with amazing speed. Kirino could parry the attack just in time.

Kariya saw that the pink-haired boy had trouble parading his attack and he snickered.

"So you're just a beginner huh? Well this is going to be easy," He said.

Kariya started to attack Kirino with amazing speed. Kirino managed to parade each attack just in time but it wore him out pretty quickly. A loud crash was heard and both boys looked at the source. Apparently Tsurugi had fallen through a table because he laid on the ground surrounded by pieces of wood. He quickly stood up and glared at Shindou.

"You little piece of shit!" He yelled and attacked Shindou again.

Kariya took his chance and attacked Kirino while he was distracted. Kirino's sword fell out of his hand and landed on the ground. While Kirino was still shocked Kariya threw him on the ground, face first. He put Kirino's hands behind his back and tied them together with a piece of rope. He tried the same to his feed, which was the hard part. Kirino had gotten over the shock and started struggling. Kirino had managed to turn himself on his back and kicked Kariya in the stomach. It didn't really help though because Kariya only got mad. He pinned Kirino down harder putting almost all of his weight on the pink-haired boy. Their faces were just inches apart, Kariya glared at Kirino who was still struggling in his grip.

"Tsk, you leave me no choice." He hissed.

He reached out to his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He covered Kirino's nose and mouth with the handkerchief and a sweet smell filled Kirino's nose. Kirino started to feel dizzy and his struggles became less until they completely stopped and he laid down unconscious.

Tsurugi and Shindou faced each other panting. Shindou suddenly noticed it was completely silence. He looked at Kirino's direction to find the other pirate tying up his unconscious best friend. Tsurugi took this opportunity and attacked Shindou again. Shindou managed to parade the attack but lost his balance and flew against the wall. Tsurugi attacked again and the clash of metal was heard. Shindou kicked Tsurugi in the chest and Tsurugi cramped for a second. Shindou took this opportunity to run past him and attack Kariya. Kariya paraded the attack easily due to his speed. Shindou started to fight with Kariya and totally forgot about Tsurugi. Tsurugi sneaked up behind Shindou and wrapped his right arm around Shindou's neck. Kariya took his chance and hit the sword out of Shindou's hand. Tsurugi threw Shindou on the ground, put his legs on both sides of Shindou's waist and pinned his hands down. Tsurugi smirked.

"The fight is over," He said.

Shindou stopped struggling and smirked back which confused Tsurugi.

"Not yet," He said and pushed his waist up in the air.

Because of the action and Tsurugi's confusion he flew over Shindou's head and landed on his back. He groaned in pain. Shindou quickly stood up and wanted to run to his sword but Tsurugi grabbed his ankle and he fell back down, face first. Shindou turned on his back and tried to kick Tsurugi's hand away but to no avail. This time Tsurugi laid on top of him using almost all of his body weight, just like Kariya and pinned Shindou down again. Shindou tried to push hum off but he was too strong.

"Kariya give me the chloroform!" Tsurugi yelled.

Kariya threw the white handkerchief to Tsurugi who caught it in mid-air. Shindou knew exactly what chloroform did and quickly covered his mouth and nose with his hands. Tsurugi really lost his temper now. He raised his fist ready to punch Shindou in the face when Kariya stopped him.

"No Tsurugi! He needs to stay unharmed remember!" Kariya yelled.

Tsurugi glared at Kariya.

"Then get your ass over here and help me!" He screamed back.

Kariya grabbed Shindou's hands and pulled them away with a lot of force. He pinned the hands down above Shindou's head.

"Wait, don't tell me you're the two most famous pirates of the seven seas?" Shindou asked in shock. Kariya smirked.

"Kariya Masaki, pleasure to meet you." He raised one of Shindou's hands and placed a kiss on the back of the hand. Shindou looked at Kariya disgusted.

"If you're Kariya Masaki," Shindou looked at Tsurugi. "then you must be Tsurugi Kyousuke." He stated.

Tsurugi smirked.

"That's right. Now lay still and go to sleep will you?" He said and placed the handkerchief over Shindou's mouth and nose.

Shindou started to struggle again but to no avail. Kariya had pinned his hands down again and Tsurugi held his legs captive. A sweet smell filled his nose and after a few seconds he laid down unconscious.

* * *

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

!

_Shindou started to struggle again but to no avail. Kariya had pinned his hands down again and Tsurugi held his legs captive. A sweet smell filled his nose and after a few seconds he laid down unconscious._

Tsurugi started to tie up the unconscious Shindou.

"Jesus Tsurugi next time I choose who to kidnap!" Kariya sneered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Tsurugi yelled.

"Never mind, I'll write that bloody note for his parents. Hehe they are going to have the scare of their life," Kariya laughed.

He spoke while he wrote.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Shindou, If you ever want to see your precious son and his pink-haired friend again I highly recommend that you do what we tell you." He turned to Tsurugi.

"How long shall we give them?"

Tsurugi shrugged.

"I don't know, two weeks?" Tsurugi asked.

"Nah let's make it three then they surely have enough time," Kariya said.

He continued: "In exactly three weeks we'll berth again. That night we expect you at 1 am with 1 million yen. We will make a fire so you know where we are. Oh yeah and NO navy! If we find out you contacted them, and we will find out, you're precious son and his friend might not be returned unharmed. Love Kariya Masaki and Tsurugi Kyousuke. That'll do it," Kariya finished.

Kariya placed the note on one of the tables that was still whole. Tsurugi threw Shindou over his shoulder and started to walk out of the house. Kariya followed with Kirino and they started to walk towards their secret haven.

They boarded the Hunter Lancelot and Tsurugi led Kariya to the cells. Kariya untied Kirino and laid him in the second cell. Tsurugi did the same and put Shindou in the first cell. Just to be sure Tsurugi chained Shindou's hands and feet. He walked out of the cell and Kariya was staring at him.

"Why did you chain him?" He asked.

"Just to be sure. From the fight he put up today I am sure he is going to try to escape." Tsurugi locked both cells and walked to the deck. He commanded his crew to get ready to leave. He went to the wheel and led the Hunter Lancelot safely out of the sheltered bay.

With Kirino and Shindou:

Kirino was the first one to wake. He looked around and found out he was in a cell. The memories came floating back and he started to search for Shindou. He found him in the cell beside him. He grabbed the bars of the cell and started to scream his name in the hope he would wake up. But Shindou didn't move an inch, he just kept lying there almost lifeless. Kirino stopped screaming and looked very close at his friend. He saw his friends chest slowly rise and fall and he sighed from relief. At least he was alive. He heard some footsteps and the teal-haired pirate came in. When he saw Kirino was awake he smirked and walked towards his cell.

"Did you sleep well handsome?"

Kirino ignored the question.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?!" He screamed.

The teal-haired pirates smirk grew wider.

"My name is Kariya Masaki." He made a courteous bow.

"And we don't want anything from you but from his parents. They would pay a nice price to get you two back."

Kirino was shocked. They were the famous pirates his father had been chasing for four months?! Kariya walked towards a wooden pole and took some keys from it. He walked back and opened Kirino's cell.

"I've got to admit though I also wanted to have a little fun with you," Kariya said.

Kariya stepped inside the cell, locked the door again and put the keys away. Kirino was afraid, he knew that the pirates fancied the same gender and he didn't need to think twice about what he wanted to do with him. Kariya started walking towards Kirino who backed away.

"Stay away from me!" He yelled.

But Kariya didn't listen. Kirino hit the wall and Kariya pulled him up in a standing position. Kariya pressed him against the wall while stroking one of his pigtails. Kirino was frightened.

"And what's your name handsome?" Kariya asked. Without thinking Kirino blurted it out.

"K-kirino Ranm-maru," he said with a shaky voice. Kariya started to laugh.

"You're the son of that stupid navy that hunted us for four months?!" Those words stung in Kirino's heart.

"My father isn't stupid! He is the most brave and honest man I have ever known! Much greater than you will ever be you dirty scum!" He screamed towards the pirate.

Kariya's smirk faded, he grabbed Kirino by the collar and pressed him harder against the wall. Kirino yelped and tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"What did you call me?!" Kariya screamed in anger. Then his smirk returned again but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Let me tell you a nice little story about your father. You know when he was hunting us we often got caught up in fights. But somehow your father always escaped before we could finish him. Until last time. It was a rainy day and your fathers ship attacked us again. Let's say that in the end your father begged us for mercy. He sat on his knees in front of us crying like a baby. I was ready to slaughter your father when he made his last beg. Do you want to know what he said? He said:

"Please have mercy! I have a wife and a son I can't leave them behind!"

Your father was lucky that he stroke a sensitive side of Tsurugi our else he would have been dead," Kariya finished. Tears were streaming down Kirino's face.

"Liar!" He screamed at Kariya.

"Believe whatever you want. But let me tell you one thing. Your father probably gave a vague explanation about why he returned, didn't he?" Kariya asked. From Kirino's shocked expression he assumed the answer was yes.

"Think about that." Kariya let go of Kirino and he slumped to the ground. Kariya walked out of the cell and left Kirino broken.

* * *

**Please review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heey! I'm back again with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and Monolaymoo to be honest I have some sort of stock. I have already written a few chapters ahead. That explains the fast updating :D**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

"_Think about that." Kariya let go of Kirino and he slumped to the ground. Kariya walked out of the cell and left Kirino broken._

After about an hour Shindou also woke up. He reached out for his head which was throbbing in pain. It was only then he found out his hands were chained. He looked around confused and noticed he was in a cell. He immediately searched for Kirino and he didn't have to search far. Kirino sat in a corner of his cell leaning with his back against the wall and his left side against the bars that connected the two cells. He had pulled his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his face buried in his knees. Shindou could swear he heard a soft sobbing. He crawled over to his best friend, unable to walk because his feet were also chained. The clinging of his chains was pretty loud and Kirino's head shut up. His eyes were red and tears were still streaming down his face. When Shindou reached Kirino he placed a hand on Kirino's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in a soft and caring voice. Kirino told Shindou about what Kariya had said about his father. Shindou tried to calm him down saying that Kariya is a pirate and that pirates lie all the time. But Kirino told him that his father indeed had been vague about why he returned.

They heard footsteps and Kariya appeared again. Shindou ran, as far as that was possible, angrily towards the bars and grabbed them.

"You filthy liar!" Shindou screamed at Kariya. Kariya lost his coolness and grabbed Shindou's chin harshly.

"I am not filthy! I should punish you right here and right now! It's such shame Tsurugi already claimed you. Ohh the things I would do to you," he said, his eyes full of desire.

"C-c-claimed," Shindou stammered in shock.

"Yes he claimed you which means I have to stay away from you unfortunately. But I claimed your handsome friend so I would be good if I were you," he said the last part looking at Kirino. He let go of Shindou's chin and grabbed the keys again.

"Listen very carefully," Kariya said while he drew a dagger and pointed it at the other two. "Because you are kind of our guests and you won't be able to escape because we're in the middle of nowhere, Tsurugi and I decided that you two are allowed to walk around the ship free. But let me make one thing clear, if any of you trys to escape in any way I will make sure you will regret it!"

He first opened Kirino's cell and Kirino slowly walked out. Kariya turned to Shindou's cell, unlocked it and started to take off his chains.

When he was done he turned to Kirino again.

"Now let me mark you," he said with his usual smirk. He pressed Kirino against the cells and placed his lips on Kirino's neck. Kirino yelped in fear. Shindou was about to jump in when Kariya drew his dagger again and pointed it at Shindou holding him back. Kariya finally removed his lips and a red mark was left.

"Why did you do that?!" Kirino shrieked.

"To keep you safe from the crew. As long as you have that mark the crew will keep their hands off you. Now I'll escort you to Tsurugi so he can mark you too," he said the last part while looking at Shindou.

Shindou just nodded, he didn't really feel like being a toy of the crew. Kariya led the way out of the 'basement'. When they arrived at deck Shindou and Kirino were immediately captured by the crew. The one who had grabbed Kirino started to search for the mark and sighed when he found it.

"Damn it! This one has already been marked!" He yelled in frustration, he let Kirino go and to Shindou's surprise Kirino went over to Kariya and clung on to him. Kariya swept his arm around Kirino's waist protectively.

"This one isn't!" Yelled the one who had captured Shindou.

"Well hello handsome," he said to Shindou. Shindou struggled hard in his grip but unfortunately the strongest of the crew had captured him and he couldn't get free. Out of nowhere a sword appeared pointing at the captivators neck.

"That's enough, give him to me," a cold voice spoke.

"Tsk fine!" The captivator hissed and pushed Shindou towards the person. Shindou lost his balance and fell forward. He grabbed on to the nearest thing, his saviour. He looked up and saw the piercing amber eyes of none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke. They kept staring into each other's eyes for a while. Tsurugi bend down and pressed his lips on Shindou's neck. Shindou was shocked but didn't struggle. Unlike Tsurugi's rough looks and cold eyes his lips felt soft and his movements were gentle. He retreated and a red mark was left just like the one on Kirino's neck. Tsurugi took Shindou's hand and guided him out of the crowd towards the captain's cabin. Kariya tried the same with Kirino but Kirino's senses had returned and he immediately pulled his hand out of Kariya's grip. When they entered the captain's cabin they saw a table filled with food standing in the middle. Behind the table were two doors, on the right side of the cabin stood a bureau. On the bureau lay all kinds of strange maps and behind the bureau the wall was one big bookshelf filled with books from all around the world. On the left side stood a large couch in front of a large window. Next to the couch stood a fireplace which gave a nice and warm atmosphere to the room.

Tsurugi and Kariya walked over to the table and sat down. Tsurugi gestured the other two to sit down too. Shindou walked over to the table without thinking and Kirino followed hesitantly. Shindou sat down across Tsurugi and Kirino sat down across Kariya. They started to eat in silence. Shindou couldn't help himself, he just had to glance over to Tsurugi every once in a while. He was just so mysterious. One time their eyes met and Shindou quickly looked away. He felt blood rush to his cheeks.

'Why am I blushing?' He thought to himself. After they finished their food Tsurugi explained that the doors behind the table were the bedrooms. The one on the right was Tsurugi's and the one on the left was Kariya's. Both rooms consisted of a bed fit for two persons. Shindou would sleep with Tsurugi in his room and Kirino would sleep with Kariya in the other room.

"No way I'm going to sleep with that creep!" Kirino protested.

"Alright," Tsurugi said. "If you really don't want to then you can also sleep with the crew." Kirino's expression changed at the thought of that.

"Never mind. Come on Kariya." Kirino grabbed Kariya's wrist and dragged him towards the bedroom. He had clearly gotten over the fear for Kariya.

Now only Tsurugi and Shindou were left. Tsurugi walked towards the other room and held the door open for Shindou. Shindou walked inside the room. It contained a simple bed fit for two persons, a walk-in closet and a frame. Tsurugi walked over towards the bed and threw a piece of clothing towards Shindou. He swiftly caught it and unfolded it. It was the top of a pyjama. Tsurugi walked up to him.

"I'm sorry I don't have a spare one and I thought you would prefer the top," He said while scratching the back of his head. Shindou thanked him and went to change behind the frame. After he had changed he needed some time to find the courage to step out from behind the frame. The top covered most of his upper body since it was a size too big for him but his legs were almost completely revealed. After a few minutes he finally walked out from behind the frame, blushing mad. When Tsurugi turned around and saw Shindou he also blushed.

"It really suits you," Tsurugi said while staring at Shindou.

"T-thanks I guess," Shindou said blushing harder. Why was his heart beating so fast? He shook it off and started to walk towards the bed. Tsurugi also got a grip on himself and walked towards the frame. Tsurugi on the other hand had no trouble coming out from behind the frame. Now it was Shindou's turn to stare. He couldn't get his eyes off of the muscled pirate. Tsurugi slit into the bed next to Shindou. They both said goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Kirino on the other hand was more lucky. Kariya did have a spare pair and it was one size too big for Kariya so it fitted Kirino perfectly. Kirino came out from behind the frame and was greeted by a smirking Kariya. Kirino climbed into the bed. Kariya had already settled himself so Kirino had to climb over him. Kirino faced Kariya to keep an eye on him. Kariya scooped closer and was about to wrap his arm around Kirino's waist but Kirino roughly pushed him back. Kariya nearly fell out of the bed and growled at Kirino.

"Listen you pirate," Kirino began with a cold and dominant voice. "you might be my kidnapper but I'm still older than you!" He drew a line on the bed with his finger.

"If you cross this line I will kick you where the sun never shines okay?!" He threatened.

"Tsk fine," Kariya said in defeat. Of course Kirino wasn't dumb. He stayed up a little longer, pretending to be asleep. And as expected Kariya did cross the line after some time. Kirino turned around and kicked Kariya hard. Kariya groaned in pain.

"I warned you," Kirino said cold. And just as Kirino expected Kariya didn't cross the line anymore and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey, next chapter! In this chapter the romance starts! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

"_I warned you," Kirino said cold. And just as Kirino expected Kariya didn't cross the line anymore and Kirino fell asleep._

Shindou was the first one to wake up. When he found out the position he was in, he started to blush like mad. Apparently Tsurugi had scooped closer to Shindou and wrapped an arm around him.

'It actually feels nice,' he thought. His blush deepened at that thought and he quickly shook his head.

'What the hell are you thinking Takuto?! He's your kidnapper remember!' Shindou carefully removed Tsurugi's arm and climbed out of the bed. He quickly changed and walked inside the cabin. He walked towards the enormous bookshelf. He let his finger glide over the back of the many books. Until one particular book caught his eye. He took the book out of the shelf and walked towards the couch. He settled himself and started to read. Not much later Tsurugi walked into the room. When he saw Shindou he walked up to him.

"Do you like to read?" Tsurugi asked Shindou. Shindou hadn't noticed Tsurugi since he was to caught up in the book. He gulped and quickly apologised.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I just saw your collection and I couldn't help myself." He looked down in shame.

"It's okay, I don't mind. Which book are you reading?" Tsurugi asked and sat down next to Shindou.

"The chase."

Shindou and Tsurugi started a conversation and Shindou came to know a little about Tsurugi. He found out that Tsurugi loved to read and that he had taken one or more books from every place he had ever been. Though whenever Shindou started to ask personal questions Tsurugi stiffened and quickly changed the subject. And at one point Tsurugi was leaning over Shindou's shoulder and read with him.

"You know your hair smells nice," Tsurugi whispered out of nowhere inside Shindou's ear. Shindou blushed and slowly turned his head towards Tsurugi. Their eyes met and they slowly leaned in. When their lips were about to meet Kirino barged into the room. Shindou quickly stood up and walked towards the bookshelf.

"You pervert!" Kirino yelled at Kariya who was leaning against the doorway smirking. Shindou quickly walked over to Kirino once he had put back the book on the shelf.

"What happened Kirino?" He asked. Kirino was furious.

"That pervert was watching while I was changing!" Kirino yelled while pointing at Kariya. Kariya stood up straight and shrugged.

"Payback from last night." Kariya sat down and groaned when he did. Tsurugi stood up and went to sit next to Kariya.

"What did he do to you?" Tsurugi asked slightly amused. Kariya mumbled something and looked away.

"What? I couldn't hear you," Tsurugi said teasingly.

"He kicked me in the nuts okay!" Kariya yelled frustrated.

"Kirino!" Shindou yelled out.

"What? He deserved it," Kirino shrugged and sat down opposite of Kariya.

Shindou just face palmed and sat down too. Then Shindou remembered what had almost happened between him and Tsurugi and blushed again. He could feel Tsurugi's piercing eyes and he awkwardly looked away. To Shindou's relief the cook came in with breakfast and he decided to concentrate on that. After breakfast Kirino and Shindou went to explore the ship.

And so the days went past pretty fast. A week had passed and Shindou had come to the conclusion that the pirates weren't that bad at all. In fact Shindou had been feeling strange towards Tsurugi. Every time he came too close his heartbeat would start to race. And when Tsurugi's voice called his name his heart skipped a beat. It was very uncomfortable and he started to avoid Tsurugi. Kirino on the other hand felt only rage for Kariya. Kariya would prank Kirino at least once a day. Kirino had enough and decided to take revenge.

On one night Kariya was drunk just like almost every other night. Kirino had given Kariya a card that said: Meet me at the mast in five minutes. Kariya smirked, already fantasizing. Kariya arrived at the mast and Kirino looked at him. His azure eyes were beautiful in the moonlight.

"Well hello handsome," Kariya said.

Kariya grabbed Kirino's neck and pulled him in a kiss. To Kariya's surprise Kirino kissed back. Kirino pushed Kariya against the mast and slowly started to wrap a rope around Kariya and the mast. Because of the kiss and the fact that he was drunk, Kariya didn't notice. Kirino pulled back and smirked at Kariya. Kariya was confused but Kirino already walked away. Kariya wanted to follow him but noticed he had been tied to the mast. Kariya started to yell and scream but no one listened to him. And finally after a few hours Kirino came back. He made Kariya promise to keep his hands off of him and to stop the pranks. Kariya did and Kirino let him free.

Two days later there was a storm and everyone, including Shindou and Kirino, needed to help to keep the ship from sinking. Tsurugi was struggling with the wheel and shouting orders, Kariya was helping the crew with all kinds of stuff together with Kirino and Shindou was helping to get the water off the deck. It was raining like crazy and everyone was soaked. Luckily they managed to get out of the storm with just some small scratches. The next day Shindou was still asleep when Tsurugi woke up. Tsurugi thought Shindou was still exhausted from yesterday and let him sleep a little longer. Tsurugi silently ate breakfast with Kirino and Kariya. They all turned when they heard the sound of a door. Shindou leaned against the doorway and looked awful. Tsurugi immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked. All Shindou could say was a faint 'No' before he collapsed. Tsurugi managed to catch him just in time and immediately laid him down on the bed. Kirino wanted to follow Tsurugi but Kariya stopped him.

"Tsurugi prefers to be alone when he examines someone. Please trust me on this one. Tsurugi knows what he's doing, Shindou's going to be fine." Kariya said very seriously.

Kirino started to cry. Kariya closed the door, led Kirino to the couch and started to comfort him. Inside the room Tsurugi had removed Shindou's bangs and pressed their foreheads together. Shindou was burning but he was also trembling like he was cold. Tsurugi made his conclusion and walked out of the room.

"Is he alright? What's wrong with him?" Kirino asked in slight panic.

"Don't worry it's probably just a flu. I'm going to treat him now so I wish not to be disturbed." With those words Tsurugi walked back into the room.

Tsurugi knew what he had to do and didn't doubt one second. Tsurugi took off his coat. He laid beside Shindou, pulled Shindou close and wrapped the blanket around them. He knew he needed to share his body warmth with Shindou and actually he didn't mind. He felt something for Shindou. It was a warm feeling inside his chest whenever he saw him. He wanted to kiss Shindou, feel his lips. He wanted to show the world Shindou was his, protect him. He had never felt this way before and he didn't know what to do with it. Of course he had an idea but could it really be? Could it really be love? Tsurugi started to play with a strand of Shindou's hair, sinking away in his own thoughts.

* * *

**Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey, I'm back again with another chapter! Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! They really help me out a lot!**

**I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

_He had never felt this way before and he didn't know what to do with it. Of course he had an idea but could it really be? Could it really be love? Tsurugi started to play with a strand of Shindou's hair. _

After about two hours Shindou woke up. He noticed immediately that something warm had wrapped itself around him. He also felt that someone was playing with his hair. He stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes despite his headache. His sight was still blurry but he immediately recognised the navy-haired pirate. He noticed Tsurugi had wrapped himself around him. Shindou started to blush and it only got worse when he found out Tsurugi was staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" Tsurugi asked.

Shindou wanted to answer but the moment he opened his mouth he felt a sharp pain in his throat. He grabbed his throat with a painful expression. He wanted to open his mouth again but Tsurugi laid a hand on his mouth.

"Let me guess you are having it hot and cold at the same time and your head and throat hurt like hell." Tsurugi stated.

Shindou nodded. It was true, he had it cold despite Tsurugi's warm embrace. Tsurugi removed his hand and got up from the bed.

"Because your awake again a blanket should be enough," Tsurugi said while putting on his coat again.

He walked out of the room and came back a little later with two spare blankets. He carefully laid them on top of Shindou. He told Shindou he was going to get something to eat and drink for him and left the room again. Outside he saw that Kariya and Kirino had fallen asleep against each other. Kirino's head laid on Kariya's shoulder and Kariya's head laid on top of Kirino's head. He couldn't help but smile a little at the sight. He walked to the kitchen and asked the cook to prepare something light. The food was done when Tsurugi came back with a bucked filled with water and a cup. When Tsurugi came back in his room he saw that Shindou had already fallen asleep again. Tsurugi went over to him and lightly shook him awake. Shindou sat up but grabbed his head in the process. His head was throbbing like crazy. Tsurugi handed him the cup filled with water.

"Here, this will help," Tsurugi said.

Shindou gladly took the cup and drank it empty. Shindou ate the food and laid back down after it. Tsurugi got a cloth, put it in another bucket filled with water, squeezed it out and laid the wet cloth on Shindou's forehead.

"Alright I have to do some things so I'm going to get Kirino to take care of you. You should rest now," Tsurugi said.

He was about to leave the room when the faint calling of his name stopped him. He turned around and looked at Shindou.

"Yes?" Tsurugi asked.

"Thank you," Shindou said in an almost inaudible voice. Tsurugi blushed slightly.

"No problem." He quickly left the room.

Tsurugi walked towards Kariya and Kirino. He started to shake them while calling their names. They finally woke up, Kariya was rubbing his eyes while Kirino wiped the remaining tears of his face.

"Did you sleep well lovebirds?" Tsurugi said while smirking.

Kirino and Kariya both blushed and Kariya muttered a 'shut up'. Tsurugi turned to Kirino.

"Shindou has woken up. I've already given him breakfast. I need to do some things so would you take care of him?" He asked Kirino.

Kirino nodded.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" He asked Tsurugi.

"He needs to drink enough so you have to wake him every once in a while. There stand two buckets filled with water next to the bed. The left one is filled with clean drinking water. The right one is meant for the wet cloth on his forehead. When the cloth is warm you need to refresh it in the bucket. If he trembles too much you need to ask Kariya for another spare blanket. That's all for now. I'll come to check on him every once in a while," Tsurugi said.

Kirino nodded, stood up and walked towards the room. Tsurugi and Kariya went to do some things on the ship. Kirino placed a chair next to the bed and sat on it. Shindou was sleeping again. Kirino refreshed the cloth on Shindou's forehead. After a while of silence Kirino got bored and started to talk to Shindou.

"You know Shindou I'm really confused. I haven't told you yet but I took revenge on Kariya. I told him to meet me at the mast when he was drunk. I intended to just tie him up and let him beg for a few hours. But he did something I hadn't expected. He kissed me. I don't know why but I kissed him back and for a few seconds I felt something. It was strange but nice. I think I'm starting to like Kariya. Arghh what am I supposed to do?"

Kirino ruffled his hair in frustration. Of course Shindou didn't reply. Kirino continued.

"I mean that feeling must have meant something. But I just don't get it, I practically hate the guy! I'm not sure of my own feelings anymore..."

Little did Kirino know that Kariya was standing behind the door dumbfounded. Kirino liked him? Now that Kariya thought of it he did have strange feelings towards Kirino. He wanted his attention. He had also made some threats but when he thought of actually do anything to Kirino something stopped him. Kariya shook his head, straightened himself and knocked on the door. Kirino shot up, quickly fixed his hair and told the person to come in. Kariya appeared in the door opening with a book in his hands. He walked up to Kirino and handed him the book.

"I thought you would get bored so I brought you this," he said a bit shy.

Kirino couldn't help but to think Kariya was cute when he looked like that and blushed. He hadn't seen this side of Kariya yet and he liked it already.

"Thanks."

Kariya quickly left the room after a short 'You're welcome'. Kirino opened the book and started to read, still blushing.

* * *

**Please review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey, another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

_Kariya quickly left the room after a short 'You're welcome'. Kirino opened the book and started to read, still blushing._

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Kirino took care of Shindou, Tsurugi came in every once in a while to check on them an Kariya did some things around the ship. Shindou was already feeling a little better but he couldn't do more than sit up straight in bed. They ate dinner and went to bed. But Kariya couldn't sleep. When Kirino was bringing dinner to Shindou and kept him company, Kariya had told his feelings to Tsurugi. He had found out Tsurugi felt the same for Shindou. Kariya had asked Tsurugi what he should do. Tsurugi just gave a simple reply.

"Just wait. Time will tell."

'Yeah great advise Tsurugi,' Kariya thought sarcastically. Suddenly he felt Kirino move beside him.

"Kariya? Are you still awake?" Kirino's soft voice spoke.

Kariya turned around and looked right into a pair of azure eyes. The effect that the moonlight had on those beautiful eyes was just mesmerizing. It was only then Kariya found out that Kirino had crossed his own line and was laying a lot closer.

"What is it Kirino?" Kariya asked.

Kirino looked down and a faint blush crept on his face. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he finally spoke.

"C-can I try something?" He asked barely audible.

Kariya didn't know what to answer. After a small conflict in his mind his curiosity won it and he nodded. Kirino got up, laid both his legs at the sides of Kariya's waist and put his hands on Kariya's cheeks. Well this was new for Kariya. Usually he would hover above his victim but now Kirino was definitely hovering above him. But before Kariya could think of anything else Kirino bent down and pressed his lips roughly onto Kariya's. Kariya hadn't expected this and it took him some time to kiss back. But when he did everything just felt perfect. Kirino's lips felt great and he wanted more. Kirino felt exactly the same way and after some time he pulled back. They were both panting.

"Wow," Kirino spoke first.

When they both had caught their breath Kirino bent down again. Kariya rolled Kirino over so he was on top. They kissed each other over and over and the kisses soon became more passionate. Kirino wrapped his arms around Kariya's neck while Kariya placed his arms around Kirino's waist, pulling him closer. Lips were bitten and tongues were battling. They both stopped, panting like crazy. Kariya took Kirino's hands in his and looked Kirino straight in the eyes.

"Kirino, will you be my lover?" Kariya asked.

Kirino smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Yes of course I will!"

Kirino hugged Kariya and Kariya returned the hug. After a while Kirino laid on Kariya's chest fast asleep. Kariya had wrapped his arm around Kirino's shoulder and was playing with one of his pigtails while listening to his steady breathing. He couldn't help himself and took off Kirino's rubber bands. He let his hand go through Kirino's now loose hair. He felt so happy right now. He silently thanked Tsurugi for his advise and fell asleep with his now lover in his arms.

The next day Kirino woke up first. He smiled when he thought of last night. He woke Kariya up with a kiss. It was only then Kirino noticed that his hair was loose. He started to search for his rubber bands. Kariya hugged Kirino from behind.

"Looking for something?" He whispered in Kirino's ear.

"Yeah, have you seen my rubber bands?" Kirino asked Kariya. Kariya started to stroke Kirino's hair.

"But I like your hair much better this way," Kariya said. Kirino's eyes widened, he turned around and threw Kariya back on the bed teasingly.

"You hid them didn't you?" Kirino asked. Kariya smirked.

"Maybe," Kariya said amused.

"Oh come on Masaki, please give them back?" Kirino pouted.

Kariya was a little taken aback by this. Nobody had ever dared to call him by his first name before. But he liked the sound of his first name coming from Kirino's mouth. Kariya smirked, sat up and laid his hand on one of Kirino's cheeks.

"How can I say no to such a cute face? Let's make a deal, you get your rubber bands back if you give me another kiss." Kariya said. Kirino smiled, wrapped his arms around Kariya's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

When they broke the kiss and Kariya gave Kirino his rubber bands back. They changed and walked into the cabin where they were greeted by Tsurugi. Kirino immediately asked how Shindou is doing. Tsurugi told them his condition hadn't changed. Kirino took both his and Shindou's plate and left saying he was going to accompany Shindou.

Kariya sat down next to Tsurugi and kept looking at Kirino until he disappeared. Tsurugi noticed the changed atmosphere between the two.

"You seem surprisingly happy today," Tsurugi stated.

Kariya smirked and told Tsurugi what had happened last night. Tsurugi congratulated him with a pat on the back. Inside the room Kirino was telling the news to Shindou. Shindou was slightly surprised but he still congratulated Kirino.

* * *

**Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey, here is another chapter! I got some reviews that it is going fast. I know it is going fast, I'm not so good at writing long and deep romance. At least not yet, I hope I will get better at that. So I was hoping, maybe you could give me some tips or advise?**

**Oh and taku-mune, thanks for your review. I tried to write this chapter more detailed. I hope this one is better!**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

_Inside the room Kirino was telling the news to Shindou. Shindou was slightly surprised but he still congratulated Kirino. _

The days went by and Kirino kept taking care of Shindou. Shindou quickly got better and after a few days he could already do a few things around the ship.

Shindou was completely better now and was helping Kirino to change the bed sheets. Kirino kept on chatting about Kariya who had shown a much more caring side and how lucky he found himself to have a lover like Kariya. In other words Kirino was completely love struck. Shindou couldn't help but think about the situation between him and Tsurugi. That strange feeling towards Tsurugi had become stronger and Shindou only got more confused. He decided to talk to Kirino about it.

"Hey Kirino."

"Yes."

"I'm... confused," Shindou said barely audible. Kirino looked over at Shindou and saw his puzzled face.

"Kirino, I've been feeling... strange towards Tsurugi," Shindou continued.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'strange'?" Kirino asked.

"Well, every time he comes.. to close, my heart starts to beat faster. My heart-ehm skips a-eh beat when he calls out my name, I think... I don't know. And I blush every time he looks at me," Shindou hesitantly spoke.

Kirino smiled brightly but Shindou just looked more confused.

"Kirino, do you know what this means?" Shindou asked desperate.

"Let's just say that I feel exactly the same towards Masaki," Kirino said teasingly.

Shindou looked shocked.

"Y-you don't m-mean that-" Shindou started but Kirino cut him off.

"Yes! You are in love with Tsurugi~!"

Shindou was still processing what Kirino had said. _He_ was in _love_ with _Tsurugi_? Suddenly Kirino grabbed Shindou's wrist and dragged him out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Kirino said cheerfully. Shindou realised what Kirino meant and tried to get out of his grip.

"W-wait Kirino! P-please don't!" Shindou said. But it was already too late, Kirino had dragged him out of the captain's cabin and was heading towards Tsurugi who was standing behind the wheel.

"Don't worry! It'll be just fine," Kirino reassured Shindou but it didn't really help.

Kirino called out for Tsurugi while walking up the small stairs to the wheel. Tsurugi looked up surprised.

"Hey Tsurugi. Shindou would like to learn more about ships! So I thought maybe you would like to teach him some stuff? You're the captain after all," Kirino asked. The whole ship-learning thing obviously a lie.

Tsurugi blushed a little but it was nothing in comparison to Shindou's face which was almost the colour of Kirino's hair.

"Sure, why not?" Tsurugi said. Kirino smiled and pushed Shindou towards Tsurugi.

"Great, then I'll leave you two alone." Kirino said, he winked at Shindou and walked away.

Shindou was really nervous now. He started to play with his shirt which was one size too big for him since he had lend it from Tsurugi. Tsurugi also didn't really know what to do. Tsurugi was debating with himself. Why was his heart beating slightly faster? This feeling of love was really getting annoying by now. He had to hold himself in. He wanted to grab Shindou and kiss him breathless but he also didn't want to scare Shindou. He didn't even know if Shindou had the same feelings let alone if he fancied the same gender. After a long silence Tsurugi decided to find out if Shindou shared the same feelings. It wasn't wrong to play around a bit right? He cleared his throat. Shindou's head shot up in response.

"So, would you like to steer or something?" Tsurugi asked.

"S-sure," Shindou said and hesitantly walked closer to Tsurugi. Tsurugi made place for Shindou. Tsurugi went to stand behind Shindou and grabbed Shindou's hands with his. He gently placed them on the wheel.

"Look you need to let about three grab bars between your hands," Tsurugi said.

Shindou could feel Tsurugi's warm breath against his skin when he spoke. It was suffocating yet enjoyable. Shindou felt more blood rush to his cheeks.

"Do you think you can handle it on your own?" Tsurugi asked after a more detailed explanation.

Shindou nodded, Tsurugi let go of his hands and took a step back. Shindou held the wheel for a while and it went pretty well. But then a strong wave occurred and Shindou couldn't hold the wheel. He almost fell over but Tsurugi quickly stepped up behind him, laid his hands over Shindou's again and pulled the wheel back in its original position. And there it was again, the oh so awkward situation. Shindou turned to look at Tsurugi and their eyes met.

"T-thanks," Shindou barely choked out.

They kept looking at each other, drowning in the other's eyes. They didn't notice that the crew along with Kirino and Kariya was watching in anticipation. It was like their body's started to live on its own and they slowly leaned in. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Shindou just couldn't describe how good Tsurugi's lips felt. They were soft and gentle and just everything was perfect. Shindou wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's neck to deepen the kiss and Tsurugi responded by wrapping an arm around Shindou's waist, pulling him closer.

They broke the kiss panting. Suddenly a storm of cheers broke loose. Tsurugi and Shindou looked towards the deck and saw that everybody was looking at them while cheering. Kirino was the loudest among them all and hugged Kariya from happiness. Kariya just smiled and stuck his thumb up to Tsurugi. Tsurugi smiled back and Shindou's face was decorated with a blush as pink as Kirino's hair. Then Tsurugi picked Shindou up bridal style, which led to a startled yelp from Shindou, and held him like some sort of trophy. Shindou couldn't take the embarrassment anymore and buried his face in Tsurugi's chest.

Two nights later Shindou laid on Tsurugi's chest while they were talking. Suddenly Shindou spoke up after a comfortable silence.

"Say Kyousuke, what happened to your parents?" Shindou asked out of curiosity.

He had just told Tsurugi about his own parents and he wanted to know more about the mysterious Tsurugi Kyousuke. They had confessed their love for each other and Shindou had tried to get to know more about Tsurugi. But up until now Tsurugi would just mumble something inaudible and change the subject when Shindou became too personal. He felt that Tsurugi shifted uncomfortably. Shindou looked up and saw Tsurugi staring into the distance with an absent look in his eyes. Shindou raised himself and laid a hand on Tsurugi's cheek, successfully earning his attention. Shindou leaned in and kissed Tsurugi softly, like he was reassuring him.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, you can trust me." Shindou whispered. Tsurugi smiled softly and kissed Shindou again. Tsurugi broke the kiss and got in a sitting position. Shindou soundlessly followed and saw that Tsurugi's facial expression had changed. Tsurugi cleared his throat.

"If you really want to know. My father was a pirate just like me but he was also a drunkard. He was abusive when he was drunk and would often slap me saying that I was weak, that I wasn't good enough, I brought shame to our family name. My mother would always defend me but then he would just start to yell at her. When I was seven years old my mother got sick. She had a very rare disease and there was no cure. My father started drinking more and more and things only got worse. One night he had enough and left me and my mother. I never saw him again. To me it was the best thing that had ever happened. But my mother couldn't handle it. She was torn apart by grief and the disease. A year after my father had left, she passed away."

Shindou saw a tear making his way down Tsurugi's cheek. Tsurugi quickly wiped it away while cursing. Shindou felt guilty for bringing the subject up.

"I'm so sorry for bringing that up," Shindou said while hugging Tsurugi from behind. Tsurugi turned around and let his hand go through Shindou's greyish-brown hair making Shindou look at him.

"It's okay, you didn't know. It's the past anyway so don't worry. Now let's go to sleep, we are going to berth tomorrow for some supplies." Tsurugi reassured Shindou.

Shindou nodded and laid down. Tsurugi laid down too and wrapped his arms around Shindou while Shindou buried his face in Tsurugi's chest. And so they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Oh yeah I got a little teaser for you: In the city where they berth, _bad_ things will happen... *smirks***

**Please review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey, I'm back again with another chapter! Did you like my little teaser? Well I hope you like this chapter too! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

_Shindou nodded and laid down. Tsurugi laid down too and wrapped his arms around Shindou while Shindou buried his face in Tsurugi's chest. And so they fell asleep in each other's arms._

The next day they moored at a small port. The small port was connected to a small village. But not a normal village, it was a pirate village. Everywhere you looked you could see pirates gathering stuff and drinking. It was pretty overwhelming for Shindou and Kirino. They stood there looking at the chaos in front of them with wide eyes.

After Shindou and Kirino had gotten over the slight shock, Tsurugi and Shindou went to get some supplies like clean water and food. While Kariya and Kirino went to buy swords for Shindou and Kirino.

With Kariya and Kirino:

Kirino was following Kariya through the crowd. Kariya entered a shop and when Kirino looked around he saw swords everywhere. Kariya walked over to the counter and tapped a bell. A man with red hair appeared and smiled when he saw Kariya.

"Long time no see little brat," the man said teasingly.

"Hello Nagumo, nice to see you too." Kariya said sarcastically.

"And who is your friend?" Nagumo asked looking at Kirino.

"This is my beautiful lover Kirino Ranmaru," Kariya said while placing his arm around Kirino's waist. Kirino blushed while Nagumo scanned Kirino from head to toe.

"Well done, so what brings you here?" Nagumo asked.

"We need two new swords for Ranmaru and his friend," Kariya replied.

"Alright, let's see what I've got for you." Nagumo placed a selection of sword on the counter. Kariya had quickly found the right swords and paid for them.

"Say hi to Hiroto and Midorikawa from me!" Kariya said before he left.

Outside Kariya was about to head back to the ship when a voice stopped him.

"Well look who we've got here!" A pair of hands turned Kariya around roughly and grabbed him by the collar.

"You still own me some yen," the man said.

"Fine. I'll give it to you if you let go of me," Kariya said, eyes narrowed. The man let go and Kariya gave him 8.000 yen. The man counted the money and turned to Kariya again.

"This isn't enough."

"I know, I don't have more. I'll give it to you later Saru," Kariya said. Saru laughed.

"I know what that means, then I won't see you for another year. I want the money now!" Saru looked at Kirino and smirked.

"Who's your handsome friend?" He asked Kariya. Kariya drew his sword and pointed it at Saru.

"Don't you dare to touch him!" Kariya threatened.

Saru made a gesture with his hands and two friends of Saru started to attack Kariya. Kariya swiftly dodged the attacks and defeated the two pirates with ease. He froze however when Kirino called out his name, his voice was full of fear. When Kariya turned around he saw Saru standing behind Kirino while pressing a dagger to his throat. Kirino had a large scratch on his cheek and arm. Apparently Kirino had struggled but lost. How could he have been so stupid? Those two had attacked him to distract him. And now Kirino was in the hands of Saru and he couldn't do a thing about it. Saru smirked while Kariya was glaring daggers at him.

"You better give me the rest of my money or else your friend won't leave here unharmed. I'll be waiting in my house. You know the address right?" Saru knocked Kirino out and his friends started to tie him up.

Kariya couldn't do anything. He knew that if he did Saru would hurt Kirino. He just nodded and kept looking at them until they were out of sight. Kariya ran as quick as possible to the port, grabbed the rest of the money, grabbed some extra just to be sure and headed towards Saru's home. Even with his speed it took him two hours to reach the house.

He kicked the door in and stormed inside. He looked around and saw Kirino in the middle of the room. He was tied to a chair and a handkerchief covered his mouth. One of Saru's friends sat next to him and Kariya noticed that Kirino was crying. He quickly found out why and it raged him out. Saru's friend had slipped his hand under Kirino's shirt and was mocking him. Kariya dashed over to Kirino and placed his sword in front of the man's neck. Kariya told him to back off and he did. Kariya kicked the man's head hard and the man collapsed. Kariya turned to Kirino and quickly untied him. When Kirino was free he clung onto Kariya as if his life depended on it. Kariya placed his hand on Kirino's cheek and wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"Are you alright?" Kariya asked. Kirino nodded softly and Kariya pulled him in a standing position.

Kariya turned to Saru and threw the money to him. Saru swiftly caught it and placed it on the table. Kariya, still raged, walked over to Saru and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Saru fell over from the force and grabbed his nose which was probably broken.

"That was for touching Ranmaru." Kariya said cold and left with Kirino.

Back at the ship Kariya carefully bandaged Kirino's arm and cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ranmaru! I should have protected you..." Kariya apologised. Kirino smiled softly and kissed Kariya.

"It's okay. There were just too many. If only I would've been able to protect myself things would be a lot easier. Besides you came back for me, you don't know how much that meant to me." Kirino said. Kariya grabbed Kirino's hands and looked Kirino straight in the eyes.

"Of course I came back for you! Because today I realised, I-I-I... I love you Ranmaru!" Kariya blurted out.

Kirino was taken aback by this. Kariya had never said those three words, not even when Kirino had said them. Kariya would always mumble something inaudible and change the subject. Kirino smiled brightly and hugged Kariya.

"I love you too Masaki."

With Tsurugi and Shindou:

Tsurugi had just bought some barrels of clean drink water, they would be delivered later that day. Shindou was still amazed by everything and kept looking around with wide eyes. Tsurugi noticed and an idea popped in his mind.

"You like music, right?" Tsurugi asked Shindou. Shindou nodded while still looking around.

"Have you ever heard the music of pirates?" Tsurugi said. This time Shindou looked up at him.

"No, why?" Shindou asked.

Tsurugi just smiled and gestured Shindou to follow him. Shindou got curious and followed Tsurugi to a small café. Tsurugi entered and grabbed Shindou's hand, pulling him along when he saw Shindou hesitated. Inside a lively, cheerful and catchy music filled the small room. It smelled like rum and everybody was singing along. Tsurugi walked over to the bartender.

"Long time no see Gouenji," he spoke. The bartender looked up and smiled.

"Kyousuke! How are you doing?" The bartender, now known as Gouenji, smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing. What happened to your eye?" Tsurugi asked while pointing at the eye patch that was covering Gouenji's left eye.

"Oh that... I-eh got in a fight a few months ago and uhm... Let's just say that my left eye wasn't so lucky." Gouenji looked at Shindou who was still looking around while smiling. Tsurugi got the hint and tapped Shindou on his shoulder. Shindou looked at him and Tsurugi cleared his throat.

"I guess I should introduce you two. Gouenji, this is my handsome lover Shindou Takuto. Takuto, this is Gouenji Shuuya. He took care of me after my mother passed away." Shindou blushed at Tsurugi's choice of words.

"Well congratulations Tsurugi. But you know me, I won't believe you after I've seen proof." Gouenji said teasingly.

Tsurugi smirked and pulled Shindou in a kiss. Cheers broke loose and flirty whistles sounded around them. All the commotion drew the attention of a black shadow in the corner. It slowly turned his head towards the source and smirked at the sight. He stood up and walked slowly towards the couple.

"Well well, what a pleasant surprise." The man spoke in a deep and cold voice.

Tsurugi abruptly broke the kiss and froze when he recognised the man. Shindou also looked at the man. He had navy-blue hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and he was tall, very tall. His face was decorated with a smirk. Tsurugi was shocked, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally spoke.

"D-dad?"

* * *

**Hihihi a cliffhanger! I feel so evil right now ^.^**

**Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey, I'm back again after the cliffhanger :D**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also my little stock is gone now, plus Monday school is starting again so I don't know if I can keep up my daily updates...**

**Anyway something you might want to know:**

**The younger Tsurugi is Tsurugi Kyousuke**

**The older Tsurugi is Tsurugi's father**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

_Tsurugi was shocked, he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally spoke._

"_D-dad?"_

There he stood. The one and only person _the _Tsurugi Kyousuke was afraid of. He was so scared right now, afraid of what his father might do to him. The older Tsurugi stepped forward while the younger backed away. The older Tsurugi grabbed the younger Tsurugi's collar.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to back away from your own father? I see you're just as weak as all those years ago," the older Tsurugi said. His breath smelled like rum.

He let the younger Tsurugi go and kicked him in his stomach, followed by a punch in the face. The younger Tsurugi collapsed. Shindou called out his name and looked around desperately. He saw a samurai sword hanging on the wall behind Gouenji. He jumped over the bar, grabbed the sword and muttered a short 'I'll give it back' to Gouenji. The older Tsurugi laid the edge of his sword on the younger Tsurugi's neck. The younger Tsurugi's eyes full of fear.

"Look at you. So pathetic. I should have finished you years ago. Just like I did to your brother," the older Tsurugi threatened.

He raised his sword ready to slaughter the younger one. He lowered his sword again but was stopped in the middle by another sword. A loud clang was heard and the older Tsurugi was startled for a second but quickly recovered. He laughed.

"Hahaha, how pathetic. You need your lover to protect you?" Shindou stood in front of the younger Tsurugi and held his samurai sword up against the older Tsurugi. His eyes full of determination. He was going to protect the younger Tsurugi at all costs.

"Leave him alone," Shindou said cold and harsh while glaring at the older Tsurugi. The older Tsurugi's smirk faded and he glared back at Shindou.

"So you want to fight heh? Fine! Like you could ever defeat me," The older Tsurugi scoffed.

He attacked Shindou and Shindou parried the attack with ease. He managed to cut the older Tsurugi's shoulder. The older Tsurugi hissed and attacked again. Meanwhile Gouenji had jumped from behind the bar and was helping the younger Tsurugi up. The younger Tsurugi just couldn't avert his eyes from the older Tsurugi.

'My father is still alive? I had a brother? What happened to him? Shindou is defending me. I should help him but I can't move," the younger Tsurugi thought. It was like his feet were glued to the ground.

Shindou was at the winning hand but the older Tsurugi had a nasty trick behind his back. He cut in Shindou's hand with a dagger which resulted to Shindou dropping his sword. The older Tsurugi retrieved his sword and grabbed Shindou's arm. He put it behind Shindou's back and pushed it up. Shindou screamed in pain.

"I told you. You can't beat me. Now I'll have to punish you," the older Tsurugi said.

The older Tsurugi let go of Shindou and punched him in the face. Shindou lost his balance. He tried to keep standing but he stood wrong on his ankle and a sharp pain went through it. Shindou fell on the ground. The older Tsurugi walked towards Shindou and kicked him in the stomach. Tears appeared in Shindou's eyes and some blood flowed out of his nose. The older Tsurugi was ready to kick Shindou again. Shindou looked at the younger Tsurugi who was still frozen.

"KYOUSUKE!" Shindou screamed.

This snapped the younger Tsurugi out of his trance. He straightened himself and narrowed his eyes at the older Tsurugi. The younger Tsurugi ran with amazing speed towards the older Tsurugi and pushed him away with all his strength. The older Tsurugi fell on the ground, the younger Tsurugi drew his sword in the blink of an eye and pointed the edge of his sword at the older Tsurugi's neck.

"Nobody touches _my_ Takuto!" He screamed in anger.

"And what did you mean when you said 'Just like I did to your brother'?!"

The older Tsurugi snickered.

"That's right you had a brother. He was just as weak as you. He had the same disease as your mother. The disease was slowly consuming him and I helped him out of his misery. You were three back then."

The younger Tsurugi was shocked.

"Heh I bet you don't even have the guts to kill me," the older Tsurugi mocked. The younger Tsurugi got angry again. He raised his sword but he stopped when he felt a hand gabbing his own. He looked at his left and saw Shindou looking at him.

"Don't do it Kyousuke, don't become like him." Shindou said. The younger Tsurugi looked at the older Tsurugi again.

"He's right, I won't become such a bastard like you." The younger Tsurugi said.

The older Tsurugi wanted to say something but the younger Tsurugi knocked him out before he could. Tsurugi kneeled beside Shindou.

"Are you alright?" He asked Shindou.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches. But I think I can't stand on my ankle though," Shindou said while looking at his right ankle. Gouenji kneeled down next to Shindou too. Shindou handed Gouenji the samurai sword.

"I'm sorry for taking it without your permission," Shindou apologised.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Actually you can keep it, you seem to have a lot of experience with a samurai sword. If it stays here it'll only be covered by dust," Gouenji said while handing Shindou the samurai sword.

"Thank you so much!" Shindou smiled.

"Let's go to the ship," Tsurugi jumped in.

He picked Shindou up bridal style. Shindou was caught off guard and quickly wrapped his arms around Tsurugi's neck, afraid to fall. Tsurugi turned to Gouenji, bit farewell and walked out of the small café.

Tsurugi walked inside the captain's cabin and put Shindou down on the couch. Kirino and Kariya also came into the room and Kirino quickly went over to Shindou when he saw the state he was in.

"Oh my God! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Kirino asked.

"I could ask you the same. You look like you've been crying," Shindou replied. Kirino touched his cheek softly and stared off in the distance.

"Oh that..." But before Kirino could reply any further Kariya interrupted him.

"It was my fault. I ran into somebody I still owned money. I couldn't pay it back and he grabbed Ranmaru. When I arrived at his house with the money somebody was touching Ranmaru while mocking him. I knocked him out, gave the money back to that person and broke his nose for touching Ranmaru." Kariya's hands shook in anger while he spoke. Shindou was shocked.

"Are you alright Kirino?" He asked. Kirino smiled softly.

"I'm fine now, thanks to Masaki. But what happened to you? You look awful," Kirino asked. Shindou looked over at Tsurugi. Tsurugi just averted his gaze and stared at the ground.

"Well-"

"I ran into my father today," Tsurugi cut Shindou of.

Kariya gasped. Kariya first explained to Kirino why that was a bad thing, Kirino was also shocked. Tsurugi told them what had happened. How His father had beaten him, how Shindou had protected him but ended up getting beaten too, how he found out he had a brother and finally how Tsurugi had stood up to his father for the first time and had knocked him out. Tsurugi's fists were shaking in anger during the whole story. After the explanation Tsurugi picked Shindou up again and brought him to their bedroom. Tsurugi got some things and started to take care of Shindou.

"I don't think they are broken, they are just bruised." Tsurugi concluded after examining Shindou's nose and ankle. He carefully wiped the blood off of Shindou's face.

"Thanks for helping me back then," Tsurugi whispered.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad you're alright." Shindou whispered back. They leaned in and kissed. Shindou broke the kiss and softly kissed Tsurugi's bruised cheek. Tsurugi hugged Shindou tight, like he was afraid to lose him.

"I love you Kyousuke," Shindou whispered in Tsurugi's ear.

"I love you too Takuto," Tsurugi whispered back.

* * *

**Please review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeey I managed to get another chapter done! Let's call this a closing for the hollydays! (In my neighbourhood then)**

**In the beginning I placed the names in front of the sentences, I thought it was easier to read that way.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters!**

* * *

_Tsurugi hugged Shindou tight, like he was afraid to lose him._

"_I love you Kyousuke," Shindou whispered in Tsurugi's ear._

"_I love you too Takuto," Tsurugi whispered back._

Later that night Tsurugi arranged a small meeting. Kirino, Kariya, Shindou and Tsurugi were sitting at the large table in the cabin.

Tsurugi: "So I arranged this meeting because we uhm said in the note we left behind that we would berth in three weeks. In two days the three weeks will be over. Since some things made an interesting turn *coughs* I was wondering what we should do with your parents."

Shindou: "You have a point there..."

Kirino: "This is tough.. I mean I don't want to ignore them and just say nothing, they'll worry sick. But on the other hand how are we going to tell them we fell in love with our kidnappers?"

Shindou: "I think we should go. I mean I don't want them to worry when it's not necessary. Or that they think that we are still held captive against our will. They will send the navy to chase us and that won't and well."

Kariya: "I don't know. On the other hand I don't really feel like getting chased by the navy again. No offense Ranmaru but your father was pretty annoying..."

Kirino: "Hey!"

Kirino kicked Kariya under the table.

Kariya: "Ow! Anyway, Tsurugi what do you think?"

Tsurugi: "I think Takuto has a point there. Their parents will be better off when we tell them the truth. I don't really feel like getting chased again too. So it's settled then. We'll berth again in two days and continue our plan but with some small changes."

Tsurugi helped Shindou to their bedroom and they prepared for bed. Kirino couldn't fall asleep though. How was he going to tell his father that he fancied the same gender. His father had told him from when he was small that it was forbidden to love the same gender. It wasn't normal, not what God had intended. He would probably be very disappointed. Only the thought of that made a sting in Kirino's heart. Kariya noticed that Kirino was troubled with something. Kariya embraced Kirino from behind.

"What's the matter Ran?" He asked Kirino.

"Oh it's nothing, just thinking about my father." Kirino whispered.

"Well it's not doing much good. But don't worry I'll help you," Kariya said with a smirk.

Kariya placed his lips on Kirino's neck and slowly trailed upwards till he reached his ear. Kirino moaned and turned around. Kirino kissed Kariya passionately. Kariya asked for entrance and Kirino let him. Kirino let himself drown in the kiss. He decided to focus on Kariya for now. And after some time he forgot about everything.

2 days later.

Today was the day. Shindou and Kirino were nervous almost the whole day. Shindou's ankle was healing pretty quickly and he could already stand on his own. But walking was still hard. It was already night when they moored. Tsurugi explained to Shindou and Kirino that at 1 am they were going to make a fire and then if everything went well their parents would come, they would say what they wanted and leave as soon as possible. Tsurugi couldn't help but to have a bad feeling about this. But because he felt that Shindou really needed this he went through with it and just ignored the feeling.

It was 0:30 and they walked towards a spot where the ship was out of sight but still close. Kariya started a fire and not much later four figures approached them. They stood up, Shindou with a little help from Tsurugi. The figures came to a halt about five metres form the pirates. Kirino and Shindou went over to their parents and embraced them tight.

"Thank God your safe!" Shindou's mother exclaimed and embraced her son even tighter. When she let go and examined her son her smile faded.

"What have they done to you? You look horrible!" She exclaimed. But before Shindou could answer his father spoke.

"You dirty scum! You'll pay for this!" He whistled and Tsurugi and Kariya were surrounded in the blink of an eye.

"What are you doing?!" Shindou and Kirino exclaimed at the same time. Shindou's father looked at them.

"These pirates have terrorized the seven seas for far too long," he said. Shindou gasped when he realised what his father meant and tears welled up in his eyes.

"No! Dad please don't!"

"And why not?" His father raised his eyebrows.

"B-because I love him! And Kirino loves Kariya!" Shindou exclaimed. His father was shocked. Kirino's father turned to his son with wide eyes.

"Is that true Ranmaru?" He asked.

"Yes," Kirino replied barely audible and avoided his father's eye. Shindou's father had regained his composure and spoke up again.

"All the more reason to kill them." He said cold.

Kirino and Shindou gasped and wanted to run towards the pirates but got stopped by four people from the navy. Shindou's father gave the sign and the navy started to attack the two pirates. Tsurugi and Kariya drew their swords and fought back but both knew it was a battle they were bound to lose. Kariya managed to pin down a few navies but was quickly overpowered. A navy had placed a sword in front of his throat and when he looked up he saw none other than Kirino's father. His eyes were filled with rage.

"You made my son believe that he was in love with you. It's not right and above all not true! My son is not gay!" He screamed. Kariya smirked.

"You might think twice about that. You should have seen us at night. Oh how he screamed my name while-" Kirino's father punched Kariya in the face. Kirino's father was filled with rage and started to kick Kariya over and over again.

"Dad please stop! You're killing him!" Kirino screamed, tears streaming down his face.

Kirino's father stopped with reluctance and ordered some men to tie Kariya up. Kariya lay on the ground and coughed up some blood. Kirino had managed to get free and ran towards Kariya but before he could reach him he was stopped by his father. He grabbed Kirino by the arm and dragged him with him.

"We are going to have a talk." He said cold. Kirino could just see how the navy tied Kariya up and threw him in some sort of carriage before he got turned around and dragged off.

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

**Please review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heey, I managed to get another chapter done! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

"_We are going to have a talk." He said cold. Kirino could just see how the navy tied Kariya up and threw him in some sort of carriage before he got turned around and dragged off._

Meanwhile Tsurugi was fighting like his life depended on it, which it in this case did. Shindou was struggling to get out of the navies' grip but he was no match due to his ankle. Tsurugi managed to pin down a lot of navies and was on the winning hand. He was going to save Shindou no matter what. That thought kept repeating inside his mind. He wasn't going to lose Shindou here. He had noticed that Kariya had been beaten and brought to a carriage. He had also noticed the state Kariya was in. He knew it for sure, he was going to save his lover, his best friend and the lover of his best friend no matter what. He pinned down the last navy and was about to run over to Shindou when Shindou's father crossed his path.

"Let's make a deal. You pirates love deals, don't you? If you can defeat me you can have my son," Shindou's father suggested. Shindou heard his father and gasped.

"No Kyousuke don't do it! You can't beat him!" He screamed.

Shindou knew that his father wasn't only the best judge of the country but also a master with the sword. Before he had settled down with his mother he had fought many wars. And to survive each one you needed excellent sword skills. No one had ever won from that man. Shindou had learned all he knew from his father. In other words; even if Tsurugi was excellent with his sword he was still no match for his father.

"We'll see about that," Tsurugi said and attacked Shindou's father.

Shindou's father parried Tsurugi's attacks with so much ease it was almost impossible.

"Is that all you've got?" Shindou's father said cold.

Tsurugi got angry and started to attack again but Tsurugi's father had had enough. With one swift movement he made Tsurugi lose his balance. Tsurugi dropped his sword and fell on the ground shocked. He quickly stood up but Shindou's father grabbed his neck and squeezed it hard.

"I can't believe my son fell for someone like you. But don't worry about him, I've found the perfect wife for him. He's going to marry her, have children and after a while he'll forget all about you." Shindou's father let go of Tsurugi and Tsurugi fell on the ground gasping for air.

"Kyousuke! Let me go you bastards!" Shindou yelled, he had heard every word his father had said.

Shindou stood with his good foot on the foot of one of the navies. The navy screamed and let Shindou's arm go for a second. Shindou took his chance, drew his own sword and defeated the two navies who held him captive. He rushed, as far as that was possible with his ankle, over to Tsurugi and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I'll never forget you Kyousuke," he whispered to Tsurugi when he broke the kiss.

Tsurugi was about to say something but the two navies grabbed Shindou again and dragged him away. But Shindou kept on struggling which made it a lot harder for the navies to keep him on his place. The remaining navies started to tie up the recovering Tsurugi. They were about to take him to the carriage when Shindou's father stopped them.

"I'll finish him here," he said cold.

Shindou gasped and tears started to fill his eyes.

"No! Dad don't do this! Please I'm begging you, spare him! I love him!" Shindou shrieked, tears were streaming down his face now.

His mother decided to step up to him and tried to calm him down.

"Please honey, this has to happen. He has done bad things and people who do bad things need to be punished." She softly whispered.

"Of course you wouldn't understand! You don't know what real love is since you got forced to marry that horrible man! But I do love Kyousuke! Do you really want to make me go through the same situation as you?! I don't want to marry that woman, I want to be with the person I love and right now that person is Kyousuke!" Shindou screamed back, not calming down one bit. His mother got angry and slapped her son in the face.

"Don't talk about your father like that!" She turned around to face her husband.

"Do it," she said cold.

Shindou's father nodded. The navies placed Tsurugi on his knees and grabbed his hair to keep his head in place. Shindou's father raised his sword ready to slaughter the pirate.

"I love you Takuto," Tsurugi said and closed his eyes waiting for the hit.

A last idea popped up in Shindou's mind and without thinking he did it. He fainted, or at least he faked to faint. Just like he had expected his mother and the navies were shocked. The navies let him go. He didn't waste a second, stood up again and rushed towards Tsurugi. He didn't care about the enormous pain in his ankle. Shindou's father hadn't noticed the commotion and lowered his sword. On the last moment, just before the sword could hit Tsurugi, Shindou jumped in front of Tsurugi and took the hit.

Shindou felt a sharp pain across his chest before he fell to the ground. He faintly heard Tsurugi call his name, his father gasp and his mother scream. He felt two arms grab him and hold him tight. It was Tsurugi. He didn't know how Tsurugi had gotten free so fast but right now he didn't care. All he wanted to say were those last five words.

"I love you too Kyousuke," Shindou whispered before everything turned black.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Mwhahaha *evil laugh* **

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heey, I'm back after the oh so exciting cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go nor it's characters!**

* * *

"_I love you too Kyousuke," Shindou whispered before everything turned black._

Pain. That was the first thing he felt. His chest was hurting along with his head. He tried to open his eyes but shut them again. He slowly reached for his chest, something was wrapped tightly around it. Then he remembered, he had jumped in front of Tsurugi and taken the hit. His eyes shut open. Where is Tsurugi? Is he alright? His sight was still blurry. He could barely make out anything. Finally after some time his sight returned. But wait, this isn't his room. This is the cabin of the Hunter Lancelot!

Right at that moment Tsurugi walked into the room holding a book. When he noticed Shindou was awake he dropped the book and immediately ran over to him. He kneeled next to the bed and kissed Shindou firmly on the lips.

"Thank God you're awake! I thought I was going to lose you," Tsurugi whispered after he broke the kiss, their foreheads still connected.

"I'm still here, I won't leave you," Shindou comforted Tsurugi.

"How did I get here? How did you escape?" Shindou asked. Tsurugi sat up straight and avoided Shindou's eyes.

"When you jumped in front of me and took the hit everybody was shocked. I managed to get loose with some old trick I learned from Gouenji. Your father just kept looking at his sword that had your blood on it while your mother was crying. I took my chance, grabbed you and ran away. I bandaged you myself," Tsurugi explained.

Shindou tried to sit up but failed due to the pain. Tsurugi helped him by pulling him up. Shindou sat up straight and leaned against the wall for support. Tsurugi handed him some water and food. He silently ate until he remembered something, he almost chocked on his food.

"W-what happened to Kirino? And where's Kariya?" Shindou asked slightly panicked. Tsurugi once again refused to look Shindou in the eyes.

"Kariya got captured... I heard from the crew they are going to hang him in two weeks. They said that the government first wanted to interrogate him. He is in such a bad state that I'm not sure if he'll even survive that long without my treatment. I don't know what happened to Kirino... The last thing I saw was that he got dragged away by his father."

It was silent for some time. Until Tsurugi climbed onto the bed and sat down in front of Shindou.

"Now let's have a look at your wound," he said.

He reached out to the bandage and slowly took it off. On Shindou's chest was a large scratch that started on his right shoulder and ended just below his ribs on the left. It wasn't deep and it was already clotting. Shindou had always been a quick healer. He will probably be on his feet again in about three or four days. Tsurugi carefully examined the wound.

"Luckily it's not that deep and you're healing quickly. It'll become a scar though..." Tsurugi stated. Disappointed that his beautiful, pure lover was now scarred for life.

The days went by and as expected Shindou was already on his feet after four days. Tsurugi had made a plan to break Kariya free and get Kirino. Tsurugi explained everything to Shindou and they prepared themselves.

It was the fifth day after the incident. Tsurugi and Shindou were slinking through the prison leaving a trail of unconscious guards. They had waited until it was dim and used the leftovers of the chloroform to take down the guards. But when they reached the last two guards the stuff was used up.

"What are we going to do now?" Shindou whispered.

"I'll distract them you get Kariya," Tsurugi replied.

"No I'll distract them. I can't carry Kariya and you have to admit I'm better with the sword than you," Shindou whispered back the last part with a teasing voice.

Tsurugi glared at Shindou but Shindou just chuckled. Tsurugi also smiled and nodded. Shindou stood up and casually walked up to the guards. The guards looked up in surprise and drew their swords.

"Hey you! You're not supposed to be here! Go away!" One of the guards yelled. Shindou also drew his sword and glared at the guards.

"Make me," he challenged.

The guards started to fight with Shindou. While the guards were distracted Tsurugi soundlessly took the keys and slinked towards Kariya's cell. He quickly opened the cell and rushed to Kariya. It was even worse than he thought. Kariya had cuts and bruises all over his body. Kariya slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly when he saw Tsurugi.

"You sure.. took your time," he softly whispered and chuckled but it was almost immediately replaced by a painful expression. Tsurugi took a small bottle out of his coat.

"Here, this will make you sleep," Tsurugi said and carefully poured the liquid in Kariya's mouth.

Kariya muttered a small thanks and fell asleep after a few seconds. Tsurugi picked Kariya up bridal style, he was careful not to hurt the other boy more than necessary. He quickly walked out of the cell and slipped past the two guards who were still fighting with Shindou. When Tsurugi was far enough he turned around and whistled a small tune. Shindou heard it, stopped fighting and ran in Tsurugi's direction. Shindou gestured Tsurugi to follow him and led him to Kirino's house.

After about ten minutes of running they finally reached Kirino's house. Shindou rang the bell. He knew that Kirino's parents weren't home tonight. Kirino's parents went out for dinner every Friday. So it was safe to go through the front door, besides Tsurugi couldn't climb now he was holding Kariya. The door slowly opened. Kirino stood in the doorway and looked down, he hadn't realised who were standing in front of him yet. He looked horrible. His left eye was blue and his lower lip was swollen. Shindou was shocked.

"Oh my God Kirino are you okay?" Shindou asked his voice full of worry. Kirino's head shot up, his eyes full of shock and fear. Shindou stepped closer trying to examine Kirino's wounds but Kirino backed away. Shindou was confused, why was Kirino acting like this?

"Kirino what's wrong? Come with us, back to the ship." Shindou suggested. Kirino shook his head.

"I can't. Just leave me alone," Kirino replied almost inaudible and tried to close the door but Shindou stopped him.

"What about Kariya? Are you just going to leave him in this state?"

Kirino's eyes widened and asked immediately if he was okay. Shindou stepped aside revealing Tsurugi holding the sleeping Kariya. Kirino brought a hand to his open mouth in shock. He reached out for Kariya but devised himself. He quickly walked inside again and closed the door until it was almost closed.

"I'm sorry.. but I can't go with you. It's not right, it's forbidden to be in love with the same gender. I'm so sorry... Goodbye Shindou."

And with that Kirino closed the door completely. But before he had closed the door a tear had made his way over his cheek. Shindou had noticed and was confused, he knew Kirino loved Kariya with all his heart. He would never leave him behind. Something bad had happened to him and Shindou was sure to find out what. He was going to bring his best friend back no matter what.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Please review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heey, I've finally written another chapter!**

**BIG WARNING: There will be violance and torture in this chapter! So please deside for yourself if you want to read it or not.**

**I hope you enjoy it either way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

_Something bad had happened to him and Shindou was sure to find out what. He was going to bring his best friend back no matter what._

Kariya and Kirino stood in front of each other with raised swords. Kirino attacked Kariya but Kariya dodged and parried every attack easily. While Kirino tried to overpower him Kariya kept shouting things like: "Mind your feed" and "Always keep your eyes on your opponent". That's right Kariya was helping Kirino with his sword skills. But Kirino had a lot to learn and was quickly overpowered by Kariya.

Kirino attacked Kariya once again but this time Kariya stepped to the side. Kirino lost his balance and fell on his hands and knees. Kariya quickly pushed Kirino on his back and Kirino lost his grab on his sword. Kariya sat on top of Kirino, grabbed Kirino's wrists and placed them beside his head.

"And what are you going to do now?" Kariya asked while smirking.

"I don't know. I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do I?" Kirino whispered a little seductively while smiling back.

Kariya's smirk grew wider and he started to plant little kisses on Kirino's neck. Kariya looked up and kissed Kirino firmly on the lips. Kariya's tongue licked Kirino's bottom lip asking for entrance. Kirino smiled in the kiss and obliged. He felt how Kariya roamed his mouth, enjoying every second of it. Kariya had to pull back due to lack of air and that made Kirino a bit sad. But Kariya wasn't done. He smirked at seeing Kirino's disappointed face and stroked his neck at the place the red mark had been. It had disappeared long ago but the crew knew not to mess with Kirino or they would have to handle a furious Kariya.

"It looks like I have to mark you again," Kariya mused.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kirino's skin. He started to lick and suck the spot. A loud moan escaped from Kirino's mouth that caught the attention of the crew. They all turned towards the couple and started to whistle and shout things like "Get a room!". Kirino started to blush and Kariya just showed his usual smirk.

"Alright, let's do that." He whispered seductively in Kirino's ear. Kirino smiled brightly at Kariya.

"Let's do that," he whispered back before planting another passionate kiss on Kariya's lips. When they broke the kiss Kariya got off of Kirino and they walked together to the cabin while holding hands, both smiling.

But then the situation changed.

Kirino was on his knees, his body bruised from all the torturing. His father stood in front of him and was glaring at him.

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you?" Kirino's father asked.

"I don't know," Kirino whispered.

"Wrong answer."

Kirino's father raised his hand and hit Kirino in the face. His face stayed plain, like this was the most normal thing in the whole world. He was going to get some sense in his son's mind no matter what. He had tried to talk it into Kirino but Kirino hadn't budged. So there was no other option than to do it this way.

Kirino on the other hand was more confused than ever. Why was his father doing this? I mean he had imagined that his father would scream at him but to hit him, torture him? The image of the honest, brave and fair man he had always admired had turned into a brutal monster. He couldn't even recognise his father in that thing that was standing on front of him, torturing him.

"Alright one more time. What are you?"

Too tired from the torturing and too confused Kirino finally gave in, thinking it would be all over.

"S-straight. I-I'm.. straight." Tears were streaming down Kirino's face.

But he was wrong.

"Good. Next question. Who do you love?"

Kirino knew the answer and knew the consequences. He knew he had to mention the name of the girl his parents had chosen to marry him. But he just couldn't betray the one he truly loved. It was some sort of invisible loyalty that made him say his name. The one he truly loved.

"K-Kariya."

Kirino looked up and saw his father's eyes burning with anger. He knew what was about to come.

"Wrong again."

His father raised his fist ready to punch Kirino again. But before he could actually hit Kirino everything turned black.

Kirino woke up with a scream. He sat up straight trying to steady his heartbeat. He was panting and covered in sweat. Tears started to form in his eyes when he thought about his dream that had turned into a nightmare. He just didn't know what to do anymore. His mind was a mess, he couldn't see the difference between right and wrong anymore.

He sighed and touched his left eye. It was still blue and sore. What was he going to do? Who was he going to chose? His father or Kariya? He knew that deep in his heart he just wanted to run away, back into Kariya's arms. But the fear for his father was so big he didn't. He just couldn't, he didn't even want to think about what his father, no that monster would do to him when he would catch him. More torture and more pain.

Kirino thought about it the whole night, crying the whole time. He just couldn't take it. He was just too afraid of that man. He decided with his last power that he wouldn't go back to Kariya, he couldn't risk it. That was his last thought before he drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning Kirino was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and he had bags under them due to the lack of sleep. Despite all that he still stood up, changed and walked downstairs for breakfast. He had managed to get rid of the puffy eyes thanks to a tip from one of the maids.

He sat down at the table and got greeted by his mother and father. His mother smiled brightly at him.

"Today is the day," she sang.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

Kirino jus nodded and faked a smile. He knew what his mother meant and he actually wasn't looking forward to it at all. Today he was going to meet his fiancée.

* * *

**Please review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heey, I'm finally finished another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor its characters!**

* * *

_Kirino jus nodded and faked a smile. He knew what his mother meant and he actually wasn't looking forward to it at all. Today he was going to meet his fiancée. _

A few months later.

Kariya was yelling at a crew member. His wounds had been healed thanks to Tsurugi's treatment, or at least the wounds on the outside. The cuts in his heart were still there, even some old ones had opened up again. He was heartbroken, lost. When he heard that Kirino was not coming back his heart shattered. He had only met the pink-haired guy just a couple of weeks ago but it had felt like years to him. He had opened himself up for the first time since his parents had left him and he regretted it. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Kirino wouldn't come back, who ever came back for him? He didn't cry, he didn't scream. He just felt numb. He had just locked himself inside his room, to the worry of Tsurugi and Shindou.

A couple of days ago he had finally come out, or more like someone had come out. It wasn't the Kariya they knew. This Kariya was harsh, cold, easily angered and even more aloof. When someone did just the slightest thing wrong he would start to scream and sometimes he would even throw stuff. Sometimes he would just disappear around the evening and not come back before dawn. And who knew what he did in that time? Tsurugi had heard from some sources that Kariya drank a lot until he would start fights over nothing, threaten people and much more. The fact that Kariya sometimes came back with small bruises only confirmed that.

Tsurugi was worried. He watched as Kariya was yelling at the crew member, he just couldn't take it anymore and decided to step in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tsurugi yelled at Kariya.

"This piece of shit can't even do his job right!" Kariya yelled back.

"That's not what I meant! Ever since Kirino is gone you changed. I get that you're in pain but you shouldn't abreact yourself on us! We didn't do anything wrong." Tsurugi stated.

"You don't know anything! Hahaha how could you know, you have Shindou! Just leave me alone!"

With that Kariya walked away, destroying some things on his way. And locked himself inside his room once more.

That night Tsurugi couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Kariya. What could he do to help him? Shindou had told Tsurugi today that Kirino was going to get married in three days. Shindou's eyes had looked distant, confused and worried at the same time while he said it. Shindou had tried many times to get in contact with Kirino but to no avail. Kirino had build up walls around him that even Shindou couldn't break through. Tsurugi saw that it was hurting him and the fact that Kariya acted like this didn't do any good either.

Suddenly a warm hand touched his cheek. Tsurugi looked down and saw Shindou looking at him.

"You're worried about Kariya aren't you?" Shindou asked.

Tsurugi just nodded and sat up straight with a sigh. Shindou did the same and embraced Tsurugi from behind, letting his hand go through Tsurugi's navy-blue locks.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I mean he was never that social but there was still that little crack that allowed you to come in if you tried hard enough. Now that little crack is gone too and I don't know if it will ever open up again... I tried to talk to him a few times but it feels like my words just don't get through. I mean he listens but right afterwards he just goes back to what he was doing before. I don't know what to do anymore..." Tsurugi said.

Shindou placed his head on Tsurugi's shoulder and thought for a moment. After a little silence he spoke up.

"How about I talk to him tomorrow?" Shindou suggested.

Tsurugi looked at him slightly surprised and even a little worried.

"I don't know... I mean his behaviour has changed so much, what if he hurts you?" Tsurugi asked. Shindou just smiled.

"I know he won't, besides I'm not a little girl that can't defend herself." He joked the last part. Tsurugi smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked teasingly.

Shindou's mouth fell open and he made a offended sound while throwing Tsurugi back on the bed. Tsurugi had seen this coming and swiftly pulled Shindou with him. Now Shindou was laying on top of Tsurugi's chest, startled and slightly blushing. Tsurugi smiled brightly and gently grabbed Shindou's chin between his index finger and thumb.

"You're cute," He said before pressing his lips onto Shindou's.

Shindou struggled for a while, not done with the conversation yet. But after a few attempts, that didn't get him anywhere, he finally gave in and cupped Tsurugi's cheeks, deepening the kiss. Shindou wanted more and licked Tsurugi's bottom lip. Tsurugi got the hind and let his tongue meet with Shindou's, burying one of his hands in Shindou's curls while the other one pulled Shindou closer.

When they broke the heated kiss they were both panting. Shindou kept his eyes closed enjoying the aftertaste of the long and passionate kiss while his head rested on Tsurugi's chest. Shindou had long figured out that Tsurugi had kissed him so he would forget the subject and just fall asleep after the heated kiss. But Shindou wasn't dumb.

"I'm still going to talk to Kariya tomorrow." Shindou stated. He heard Tsurugi sigh in disappointment and frustration.

"Fine," he answered giving in.

"But if he lays a finger on you I'll throw him off the ship."

With that Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Shindou and kissed his head, taking in the scent of his brown curls. Shindou smiled brightly and closed his eyes, enjoying Tsurugi's body warmth. Slowly but surely they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Alright in the last chapter I mentioned that Kirino has a fiancée. I can't really decide who to chose from the girls so... Why don't you guys chose? Just tell me in the review who you want Kirino's fiancée to be! You can chose from: Aoi, Midori, Akane and Minori. The one with the most votes wins!**

**Please review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heey, I'm back again! I came home from school early and my parents are out so I thought: Let's write another chapter!**

**Thanks again for the reviews!**

**The voting is still on! So please tell me who you want Kirino's fiancée to be!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO nor it's characters!**

* * *

Shindou was walking towards Kariya's room with a plate in his hands. Kariya hadn't come out of his room since yesterday and Shindou was concerned. After he had finished breakfast with Tsurugi he had taken Kariya's plate, intending to bring it to him and to talk.

Shindou stopped in front of Kariya's room and knocked on the door but no reaction came. He knocked on the door again and listened carefully hoping to hear something or someone telling him if he could come in or not. But it remained silent on the other side of the door.

"Kariya, it's me Shindou. Can I come in?" He asked with a caring voice.

After another silence Shindou slowly opened the door. He looked around the room and found Kariya laying in his bed, his back facing Shindou. Shindou went inside and slowly closed the door behind him. He walked towards Kariya, placed the plate on the little nightstand and slowly shook Kariya awake while softy calling his name. Kariya slowly opened his eyes and looked around still a bit sleepy. He looked up and when he noticed Shindou he groaned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cold.

"Checking up on you," Shindou replied still using his caring voice.

Kariya sat up straight and leaned with his back against the wall, avoiding Shindou's gaze.

"I'm fine, now leave." Kariya said harsh.

"Come on Kariya, we both know you're not. And we both know that Kirino is the reason."

"Shut up," Kariya mumbled but Shindou continued.

"I know you miss him and that it must be hard for you to hear that he's going to get married in two days."

"Shut up..." Kariya said again. He bit his lower lip and tightened his grip around the bed sheets but Shindou refused to stop.

"I miss him too. But Kariya he's just confused. I have known Kirino since childhood and I have to say when he talked about you his eyes had that look that I had never seen before. They were happy and it looked like they were shining. I know he loved you with all his heart and I know he still does. But-" Shindou was cut off by Kariya.

"Shut up!"

Kariya was breathing heavily, his eyes hiding behind his bangs. His hands were holding the bed sheets so tight, it almost split. Shindou looked at him in worry. Had he gone too far? But before he could find out the answer Kariya looked him straight in the eyes, his own filled with tears.

"You don't know anything! You don't know how it feels like to be left alone, to be dropped off at a random place by your own parents! I finally thought I had gotten over it and opened up a little again. And look where it got me, I got hurt again! Kirino broke my heart and I don't know if it will ever heal again..."

Kariya hid his face in his hands and started to cry. It was the first time he had cried for a long time. He cried about the fact his parents had left him, about the fact that Kirino had left him and everything else that had happened in those long years.

Shindou sat down on the bed next to Kariya and embraced him. To his surprise Kariya let him, even embraced him back and buried his face in Shindou's shoulder. Shindou looked at the younger now broken boy in his arms. The pressure had finally taken its toll on him. Shindou gently stroked Kariya's hair and whispered comforting words like a big brother would do.

After about half an hour Kariya finally stopped crying. He pulled out of the embrace and whipped his tears away.

"Thank you. I really needed that," Kariya whispered while avoiding Shindou's gaze.

"No problem. But I meant what I said, I believe that Kirino still loves you. He's just confused and doesn't know what to do. You just have to show him that he loves _you_ and not that girl. Don't just sob in your room all day, fight for him!" Shindou encouraged Kariya.

"You're right, I'll show him how much I love him! I will fight for Ranmaru and take him back! I'll go to the wedding and show the whole village my love for him!" Kariya screamed eager. But then his expression changed and he looked down while scratching the back of his neck.

"Uhm Shindou?" He asked a little bit shy.

"Yes?"

"I probably can't do this on my own so.. uhm... can you help me?" He asked.

"Of course! I want my best friend to be happy and I missed him too. I'm sure Kyousuke wants to help you too. Come on let's go to him right now and make a plan." Shindou suggested. Kariya looked up surprised.

"R-Really?" He asked.

Shindou nodded and stood up. But when he was about to walk out of the room Kariya stopped him.

"Uhm Shindou, I-eh I'm sorry for my behaviour from these past few days." Kariya apologised.

"Don't worry about it okay? I understand. And besides you're fine now right? Come on let's go to Tsurugi and save Kirino!" Shindou reassured Kariya. Kariya smiled bright and nodded, thanking Shindou again.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Shindou nodded and walked out of the room while Kariya ate his breakfast and changed into his clothes. Kariya had made up his mind, he was going to fight for Kirino and win him back!

* * *

**If I have made any mistakes or when you have any tips please tell me, I only appreciate them!**

**Oh and Att-chan I followed your advise, is this better?**

**Anyway please review?**


End file.
